Jessica
Jessica Sooyoun Jung (Hangul: 정수연; born April 18, 1989), better known by her first name Jessica, is an American singer-songwriter, actress, fashion designer, businesswoman, and model, presently based in South Korea. Jung was a member of K-pop girl group, Girls' Generation, as one of the main vocalists from the group's debut on August 5, 2007 until September 30, 2014. Jessica had to leave SNSD due to schedule conflicts and a lot of her time and effort being directed on her fashion business, Blanc & Eclare, to the disapproval of SM Entertainment. Jessica made her solo singing debut, under Coridel Entertainment, with the lead single, "Fly" featuring Fabolous and released her first solo album, "With love, J" in May 2016. Early life Jessica Jung, also known by her Korean name, Jung Soo-yeon, was born on April 18, 1989 in San Francisco, California, USA, to a South Korean couple who settled in America in the 1980s. Jessica has one sister, Krystal Jung, who is five years younger than her, she is a singer, member of the girl group F(x) and an actress. In 2000, during a family holiday, Jessica and Krystal Jung were discovered and scouted by the prolific show-business company, SM Entertainment, the company saw potential in the two sisters to become entertainers. After they had a cameo in the Shinhwa's music video for their song, Wedding March, Jessica made a successful audition to SM Entertainment and became a trainee in the company in 2000. Krystal, during the same time, however was held back by her parents from pursuing an entertaining career at that time due to her very young age, she would eventually join SM at the age of 11. During her teenage years, Jessica Jung was a student at Korean Kent Foreign School, alongside the Korean-American rapper, Jessi and Girls Generation member, Tiffany Hwang, the latter also being born in the same hospital as her. Career from August 2007 until September 2014 After training in singing, dancing and acting from 2000 til 2007 in SM Entertainment, Jessica was chosen to be a member of the K-pop girl group, Girls Generation, the group made their debut on August 5, 2007 and became a huge success in the South Korea and across the world. Jessica was a main vocalist in the group, alongside Taeyeon. Aside from being a Girls Generation member, Jessica has sang several solo songs for Korean dramas, she also collaborated with Tiffany and Seohyun for the song, Love Hate. Jessica appeared in TV shows and musicals, such as Legally Blonde, Wild Romance Oh! My Lady. and Jessica and Krystal, ''to name a few. Jessica has modeled for many companies such as Casio Baby G Watches and the LG Chocolate Phone. Jessica is a high light lyric soprano, distinguished for her nasal vocal technique, she has a vocal range of D3 to D6. October 2014-present In September 2014, Jessica Jung had to leave Girls' Generation due to S.M. feeling that she could not balance both the commitments of being a member of the group and a businesswoman with priorities on her fashion business. Jung established her fashion business, Blanc & Eclare, in 2014. On August 6, 2015, it was confirmed that Jessica Jung left S.M. Entertainment, who still managed her solo activities after her leave from Girls' Generation. In February 2016, Jung signed an exclusive contract to join the record label, Coridel Entertainment, from which she released her first official solo single, ''"Fly" with an accompanying music video and first solo album, "With Love, J", in May 2016. She also released the single, "Love Me The Same" with a music video. In 2015, Jessica took part in a Chinese sports reality show called "YES Coach". She participated in a swimming competition, trained by Chinese professional swimmer, Sun Yang. She also appeared on the Singaporean talk show, "The 5 Show" where she briefly spoke about her business, Blanc & Eclare. In 2015, Jessica played the lead female character in the Chinese movie, I Love That Crazy Little Thing, that was released in August 2016 and portrayed the agent of Stephon Marbury, in a Chinese autobiographical film based on the life of basketballer Stephon Marbury, called "My Other Home", that was released in December 2016. On December 31, 2015, Jessica Jung released a nine-minute video called "Gravity", the video has a cover of the song "Gravity" by Sarah Bareilles and an interview from Jessica, she also acts out being an S.M. trainee as well as a designer. The video was released as part of a promo campaign for Chinese magazine, Grazia. On December 9, 2016, Jessica released her third solo single, "Wonderland" with an accompanying music video and her second album also named Wonderland. In August 2017, Jessica released the single Summer Storm '' on her tenth anniversary as a singer. Facts * Jessica's nicknames are Ice Princess, Sica and Sicachu. * Her Greek zodiac sign is Aries. * She is of full Korean descent. * Her natural hair color is black, her natural eye color is brown. * Her height is 162 cm and weight is 46kg * She's a Christian. * Jessica's father is a lawyer. * Jessica can speak fluent Korean, basic Chinese, basic Japanese and fluent English. * Her hobbies are boxing and soccer, she considers her specialties as speaking English and playing the piano. * Jessica's favorite food is Chocolate Ice Cream, she hates Cucumber. * Her favorite clothes to wear is a simple white t-shirt with denim. * Her motto is 'Follow my Heart'. * Jessica is notorious for her serious and blunt personality, according to Yoona, she isn't as intimidating as she first seems, Yoona also said that Jessica likes to joke. * The name 'Jessica', was actually invented by the prolific English writer, William Shakespeare, it is considered as the feminine version of the male name 'Jesse' which is of Hebrew origin and means 'rich, God beholds.' Her Korean name 'Sooyeon' means 'beauty and luxury' in Korean. * Jessica trained seven years in SM Entertainment for her singing career. Discography Mini Albums *With Love, J'' (2016) *''Wonderland'' (2016) *''My Decade'' (2017) Digital Single *''Because It's Spring'' (2017) Promotional Single Soundtrack Filmography Dramas Movies Television Music Videos Theater Awards * 2013.06.03 7th The Musical Awards: Popularity Award - Legally Blonde * 2014.12.09 Yahoo Asia Buzz Awards - Most Searched Korean Female Artist * 2014.12.23 Sohu Fashion Awards - Asian Fashion Icon MV File:JESSICA (제시카) (Feat. Fabolous) - FLY Official Music Video|Fly (Feat. Fabolous) File:JESSICA (제시카) - LOVE ME THE SAME Official Music Video|Love Me The Same File:JESSICA (제시카) - WONDERLAND Official Music Video|Wonderland File:JESSICA (제시카) - SUMMER STORM Official Music Video|Summer Storm File:JESSICA (제시카) - ONE MORE CHRISTMAS Music Film|One More Christmas Gallery Category:Vocalist Category:Former Girls' Generation member